From DE 100 11 645 A it is known to integrate so-called touch switches or their sensor elements into a LC display. This admittedly permits a certain integration of components or functions. However, for use in hobs or the like, it is ever more frequently desired to place displays and operating elements in a frame or in a frame area passing round the hob plate of a hob.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide an operating device and an electrical appliance solving the prior art problems and avoiding the prior art disadvantages, whilst in particular making more flexible the arrangement of an operating device on an electrical appliance.